


Cats, Acts, and Feelings

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Kent objects to Ikki's actions with his cat. Ikki has a few other concerns.
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia), Ikki & Kent (Amnesia)
Kudos: 17





	Cats, Acts, and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I was trying to avoid the need to delete fic and the way I was getting worked up over my Nano, so I said "silly fic. I'm keeping writing fun." 
> 
> Of course, that still didn't work quite as I hoped, but I did find this funny little prompt on a prompt blog that became the first line.
> 
> I considered making this a math dorks fill, but it's a bit too shippy for that, and so I did not.

* * *

“Stop attempting to reenact that scene from _The Lion King. _It’s not even your cat.”

Ikkyu looked over at him, and Kent continued to glare at him, arms folded over his chest. This sort of behavior was not uncommon from the other man, not by any means, especially when he was intoxicated, but it was the middle of the afternoon and Ikkyu had appeared to be sober when he first entered the apartment.

“He likes it.”

Kent grimaced. “You do not know that. Accepting silence for enjoyment does not make it true, and furthermore, that cat is female.”

“No way,” Ikkyu said, lifting the kitten up to check again. His eyes widened, but he just shrugged. “Why name it Simba, then?”

“I did not.”

“Oh, I see. The girlfriend did. One of her favorite movies, is it?”

Kent shook his head. “No. The girl whose cat had the kittens had named this one Simba because of the cat’s markings—do not look at me like that, I am well aware that tabbies are more tiger striped and the only similarity I see is that they are both somewhat close in color—and when I noted that the name was inappropriate, she started crying and refused to give it to me.”

Ikkyu smiled as he petted the cat’s head. “Yes, but that doesn’t explain why you didn’t just cut your losses and get the cat from someone else _or _why you didn’t change the name once you did bring this little lady home.”

Kent did not want to answer that one, even less so when Ikkyu’s grin got wider.

“I knew it! It was the girlfriend, wasn’t it?”

Kent sighed. “She promised the girl the name would not be changed. She also suggested, per her recent studies, that it might be too traumatic for the feline to have its name and identity abruptly changed with the move and new home, as those things were likely traumatic enough.”

“Wow. Someone is putting that psychology degree to work.”

“It’s a misapplication of it at best.”

Ikkyu laughed. “Not really. She’s got you figured out, that’s for sure.”

“Excuse me?”

“She knew just how to get you to agree to keep the name—and the cat,” Ikkyu said, still smiling like a fool. “A bit of what appeared like logical reasoning, and you’re doomed. It’s adorable. Really.”

Kent glared at him. “That is not true.”

“It so is.”

“It is not.” Kent knew Ikkyu would not believe him without proof, but the truth was quite simple. All it had taken for her to convince him was one smile.


End file.
